charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385
Hi, welcome to Charmed! Thanks for your edit to the Shax page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wiccid (Talk) 19:33, 29 March 2009 Precor veneficus From where do you have this text? I can't remember seeing it. Could you show a screencap of it please? Thanks :D TheBook 11:04, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Suggestion If you changed your username you should probably redirect the old page to this one and move the content from the old talk page to this one too.2Anthony4 13:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Unknown page Hi, the page is known for a few years know. I'll upload the scan of the page and add the text.TheBook 10:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Here's the page: To call Blood to Blood Is there anything else to add? TheBook 10:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Black Heart There are two separate articles on the exact same demon; Haas's partner in episode 8x02, the feral demon Black Heart. One article is entitled Black Heart, the other Black Heart Demon. (If I correctly checked my history page, didn't you start both articles?) I propose we (or someone who can) merge the article entitled Black Heart Demon into the one entitled Black Heart, as I don't believe "Demon" is a part of her name, and make the necessary changes. Please sign your posts using 4 ~ ! I put everything of Black Heart Demon on the Black Heart page and redirected Black Heart Demon so that there is only one page. TheBook 09:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Phoebe's Humanity Spell Hi, I never saw that behind-the-scene's thing or read about it. Where did you? I really would like to see it :) TheBook 21:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Me too! That would be great if you could post that :) I loved Kira! Vanishing Spell I hate to argue with you but first I must ask you to please be respectful to me, we are both working to improve the same site...we're on the same team and I'm sure we have one thing definitely in common (our love for Charmed). Secondly, in regards to the Vanishing page, I didn't mean to come off rude when I edited your page after it had just been created 17 hours ago. I found an article I could improve and I took the chance to edit....it's nothing personal, you're contributions to the site are great! Keep up the good work. Nicknameguy 04:49, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Spells Wiccid said this the most, he really wants to keep all spells on one page although nobody wants that. I'm not saying he is the only one. TheBook 23:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Several things to say here Firstly, I applad your extension on the section "True Nature" in the article Pearl Russell. Very nice :) Secondly, I'd like to point out I have edited the Warlocks talk page with a new section which you should see. And lastly, why is there a sentence on the Wiccan Rede with the rest of the page being devoted to the principles of witchcraft and the Rule of Three? This is a Charmed wiki not Wiccapedia. If its not mentioend in Charmed then it doesn't really need adding. However it seems a shame to delete all that effort and so I'm moving all the info from "Wiccan Rede" to another called "Witchcraft" a more appropriate title for it all. Besides The Charmed Ones are Wiccan anyway so who gives damn. Howevr, just out of curiousity, why did you add all that stuff, a whim? was it actually mentioned (in books or show)?Wiccid 18:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Warlocks I'll break this up for you and tell you why I think the things I do: Quote- Can you clarify as to why you say Warlocks are Evil Witches? Within 178 episodes, several documentaries/featurettes and a dozen+ Charmed books Warlocks are never classified as evil witches. Firstly, Show trumps books, the latter having debateable canon at best (you might want to check Charmed Novels for more information) so you can't base your argument on those. Also, warlocks are never clearly defined from evil witches full stop. We can only define what we infer from the show. Unlike Evil Witches do you see warlocks cast spells for personal gain or possess Wiccan powers that haven't been classified as stolen from witches? The Wicked Witch, the Evil Witch, the Evil Enchantress, the Charmed Ones in the Alternate Reality, Tuatha, Robin, etc etc are always classified as Witches, not warlocks. According to your definition warlocks don't cast spells for personal gain and instead use active powers that they have stolen from witches and have no powers of their own except blinking. Greg Rowe,a warlock, casts a spell to sway his half warlock brother to the dark side and that = personal gain casting (OMG like an evil witch! -_-) The half warlock brother of greg rowe could glamour and he hadn't killed anyone. He had his own power and was still a warlock Also by your definition evil witches never kill other witches: Tuatha would have killed the Charmed Ones (good witches) if she'd managed to get the wand. Robin tried to kill all the witches in the Halliwell Manor with her warlock boyfriend. The wicked witch tried to kill The Charmed Ones. The Evil enchantress tried to kill the Charmed Ones. Hmm this definiton not looking so hot right now... Also as seen in several episodes warlocks are said not bleed, witches are; however this is contradicted even in the first episode when Jeremy, a warlock bleeds. However for several episodes they are said not bleed, Evil Witches bleed, that is how they can create potions. '' I have already explained this mistake in the talk page of warlocks ''Unlike various evil witches, have you seen a warlock successfully steal a witches power by casting his own spell rather than using a witch's book? Ultimately, on Charmed their are two distinctive differences referred to explain witches and warlocks are different species; evil witches cast spells for personal gain & kill innocents whereas warlocks kill and hunt good witches and even evil witches for the one main goal of gaining more active powers; have you seen a witch such as Tuatha or the Stillmans want to kill Good Witches? '' yes explained above, in the part about evil witches ''swap souls with good witches to gain power or eliminate magical threats or cursing them NEVER KILLING THEM, HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 Imara (an "evil witch") only swapped souls with Phoebe because she wasn't strong enough to kill her. In the end she managed to get the Charmed ones to kill Phoebe. Effectively she killed a good witch. Swapping souls was just a necessary intermediary. Face it your definition is massively flawed. Sure it looks good at first but collapses under scruitny. Now mine on the other hand holds water. Please give up Wiccid 17:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Warlocks and Mortals When you said mortals are non-magical beings; you're taking the word out of context;'mortal''' basically means subject to death, having an expiration date, living than dying after a set period of time.......Good Witches, such as Piper, Phoebe and Paige are mortal magical beings, meaning they are ultimately after they live out their life they die; as are most Evil witches, unless entombed like Tuatha, or having the gift of immortality like the Evil Witch in Happily ever after. Immortal means you are not subject to death, you never die, always existing; after renouncing humanity like or becoming a warlock you become immortal - like Bacarra, Anton or Eames, they never aged, always remaining, hence why there are spells and potions to disempower witches, they are to be used to strip an evil witch of her powers; but when it comes to warlocks, they require a vanquish or a curse to rid them of existence or destroying their immortality. Also, when referring to vampires, they are immortal, never dying, always existing.'' In Charmed there are two meanings for it. Usually the girls and other cast memebers use the term to refer to ordinary non magical humans like Victor or Dr. Williamson. Of course its traditional meaning is also "subject to death" as you said. Also, nowhere has it been stated that by "renouncing humanity" you become a warlock and immortal, please stop posting that, its wrong and an assumption hat has no back up. Some warlocks may have stolen the power of immortality, ever think of that? The only warlock that is immortal as far as we know are Familiar Warlocks. An FYI, just because you are an admin doesn't mean your opinion is correct or that its the only one that matters. Everyone is subject to their interpretations of situations, the magical beings presented on Charmed, etc. Opinions and info you provide on characters such as warlocks, P. Baxter, Russell, etc is based on speculation; other info fans provide should not be deleted just because you disagree with it. Unless you actually worked on the series, produced it, etc you don't know that any possibilties fans present are correct or incorrect Trust me, I was arguing like this long before I became an admin, the spells talk page should prove that. I don't know where you got that idea, though I love for you to explain it to me, because I never abuse my powers to win debates. Ever. I'm jst trying to do the best I can to make this a respectable, trustworthy and accurate encyclopedia or Charmed info and debating possibilities (like I'm trying to do with the warlock page) is just what we need to do that. And yes everyone is subject to their intrpretations of situations HOWEVER, soemtimes you can take multiple references in a show and use them to come up with a good, solid theory using logic. That's what I did with P. Russell and P. Bowens forenames and thats what I'm doing with the warlock page. You can also put down alternative theories in a "notes" section or something but apart from that opinions and speculation should be left out of the article unless it is an airtight case. So yeah in some cases I do know wether or not possibilities fans present are true, and I d'dn't even have to work on the show.Wiccid 15:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Screen Captures Hey, I love your screen captures and was wondering where you get them! I assume you get them straight from the DVD however they look so colorful and crisp way unlike the screen caps I grab when I watch the DVDs. So, do you use a specific program?? I'm so jealous! Thank you!!! 02:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Wiccid *Hey, don't forget to vote on Forum:Wiccid -- 21:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Sign your posts Hi there, don't forget to sign your posts (Talk:Super Speed).-2Anthony4 20:11, 9 May 2009 (UTC) List of Fonts? I was thinking of adding a list of fonts used in the Book of Shadows. Me and some friends made a list of fonts together and I think it would be great to have it on here. What do you think? TheBook 02:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) The Power of Two Soul Collector Excuse me, but just curious. How exactly do you know that the Soul Collector from season 1's "The Power of Two" portrayed by Brenda Bakke actually goes by the name Charon? Thanks in advance. PacChampion3D-17 08:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) In mythology, a woman named Charon existed who was the ferryman of Hades/Hell who carried souls of the newly deceased across the river that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. On Charmed, the woman guided Jackson Ward while at Alcatraz and told him to jump into the sheriffs dead body to transport himself across the water and free himself from the prison. At the end she then captured his soul after Prue banished him. All similar to Charon, hence why I said her name is Charon and because most of the characters on the show are based on mythological beings. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Theory Section Hello It's MarvinCromwell808 And I have a new Idea for the Charmed Wikia It is to make a section on the site for Theories, Theories of what happens in the future generations based upon the Show, Theories like "Wyatt Has children from an Avatar", and "Chris Learns of Half Elder powers such as Lightning Bolts". Think about it and talk with the other contributors please, Thank you Marvincromwell808 22:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Imaginary Fiends I'm not sure, maybe something like Vicus' minions? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 15:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe Bomber demons. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... I think they should be called something like Vicus' demons or something. I'm not even sure they should have their own article. I think they can be mentioned on Vicus' article, maybe under Turned Victims of Vicus?? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 22:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think they should have their own article either but what would their power be called? I mean, how to describe their weapons? BoS Info No I haven't. They remain unknown unless Brad Kern decides to post pictures of them. --TheBook 19:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) hey it's me again and i was wondering if you could please help me out with my new wiki thanks! http://supernaturalmystic.wikia.com/wiki/ Marvincromwell808 20:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Pyrokinesis I think that would be a good idea. Not all fire powers can be listed under pyrokinesis, so it definitely needs some work. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Scans I got them from a friend who was lucky enough to get them from the person who bought that 80-pages Book of Shadows from eBay in 2002 or 2003.--'TheBook' — (talk | ) 17:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Gith We created the articles for Gith and Vortex Minions when you were around and decided that it seemed most logical that he was a vortex minion. You didn't have a problem with those articles then, so why now? Because of SonOfHalliwell? Gith is a vortex minion, leave the link. --GlennVP 10:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Mega Article Can I guess what your mega article can be? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : Because you have not replied I guess I will guess. Is it about Who, When, Where and Why the Sisters were captured? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 14:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Leaving Complaints Hello. Users have contacted User:Buffymybasset, saying they are threatening to leave because you keep reverting edits. As Executive Manager I can not let this go on. If you revert something that really does not need to be reverted you will no longer be a Rollback Editor. I know you have done alot for this wikia, but at the same time you are destroying it. So as said if something gets reverted that did not need to be reverted you will no longer be able to revert edits. I love your Wounds and Injuries article. I thought by the GIF that it was how many time they got captured and held as a leverage or something like that. Happy editing, ----[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 08:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC). Wounds and Injuries/Magical Transformations Good job on those two articles .... now those are what I call awesome work!!!!--PiperHollyCharmed 12:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Phoebe's Demonic Lover Stop creating this article. It was decided that the article would be called Handsome Demon. Do not create this article again under the name "Phoebe's Demonic Lover" or "Phoebe's Demonic Suitor"! --GlennVP 01:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Comic Mortal Enemies Can you please make an edit on the Charmed Issue Mortal Enemies because it has been out for 4 days and still nothing. 14/11/10, 11:43. Janor Reverting SOH's edit for "grammar and spelling mistakes" was lame. You can always correct them without reverting the whole edit. Stop this nonsense right now and try to work with the other editors. --GlennVP 20:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why I still have to proof who I am. I already did (remember you asked me to log in as TheBook, and I did) and Khan confirmed that I'm Glenn as well. --GlennVP 20:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not that hard to enter your username in someone else's signature. As said, what led to Wiccid being banned and demoted from admin and where did TheBook get the BoS scans from? 2 simple questions.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:09, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Warnings Okay. Me and Glenn have decided to give you three more warnings. If you use those three warning you will be demoted and blocked from the wikia. You will get an alert everytime you loose one of those warnings. Good luck. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Answer: User Page Thank you for HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 concern, and is only SohOfHalliwell removing files from the Book of Shadows that I carried, and which have now, born here. I agree with you about the user pages, if they are "given" to us, so we put things in them, has to be something that does so we did, not something that someone else has done, because lets be original . And no, I was not posting the pages of the Book of Shadows, or appendages, it was only in my user page, and I even told him that. The files were not duplicated, because they are advised before loading, and even the page file. Ryan Jenkins : If it looks exactly like an image already on the wiki, it will be replaced. Yes you have rights over your user page but we (Managers) have rights to sort things out. Whether it be a user page or an article. If it is identical to a picture already on the system it will get replaced, that's it. If you don't like the rules you can leave. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 08:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC)-- :D Hello. I would like to apologise for blocking you for that day. It is just because HalliwellsAttic was gone for a while and did not understand the situation so he unblocked you. 1 month was harsh yes, so I made it 1 day so you can get SonOfHalliwell out of your system. I have also seen no arguments between you two which is very, very good. :D. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 09:25, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sins Ah, Thank-you :) I was actually thinking of doing that, Cause I was going to add more pictures of Prue in her prideful state. x] Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 09:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Summaries I was able to get the summaries back :) --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:49, November 21, 2010 (UTC) E-mail Check your Email. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:51, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Episode Stills Hey, where are you getting all them HQ episode stills from? Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 05:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : Charmed-Images.com. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 07:55, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Book of Shadows I added that. And SonOfHalliwell did right by adding it again. It was not mentioned on the DVD bonus features but it was mentioned in an interview. The book was not supposed to be as important as it was. It was supposed to be a spellbook like Sabrina, the teenage witch had, something that was put in the background, and was used occasionally. --GlennVP 18:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Language? Sie sind Deutsch? Sprechen Sie die Sprache?. I only know little German you see :) --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 09:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page and Summary Why do you not reply to me? How do you get your summary to show up? --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 18:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Pictures. Hey, are pictures showing up for you? Cause they don't seem to be doing it for me. Idk if it's like the Wiki itself and somethings wrong with my computer. x] Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) Something with the wiki. I'm having the same issue myself. Andyman14 (talk) 02:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thank-god. I thought it was something wrong with my computer, cause the appearance pictures wouldn't show up -.- Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 02:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Pictures are taking a long time to load and all I see are the blue question marks. I'm trying to upload pictures and a few GIF files, they each take about 10 minutes before I can click OK and add them to the article. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Double picture in infobox I personally think, It'll be fine for Wyatt but not for Chris. Adult Chris was shown in more episodes then Baby Chris (I think) So most people know Chris as Drew Fuller not the many infant actors that played him as a baby. Wyatt on the other hand was played by The Simmons Twins and they appeared from Season 5 to Season 8. So there more known as Wyatt, then Wes Ramsey is. If you understand that? Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 03:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply?! Why do you not reply to my messages? Is it because you dislike me? I was just wondering, how do you get your summaries to show? --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 16:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Piper's Middle Name No, actually. I haven't even heard it before. xD Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 05:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :You mean Awakened? x]. Check here Cause there screencaps of that episode and tell me if you find the sheet where it said Piper's middle name. ;D Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 05:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello :P I was just wondering why said Ccavenger instead of Scavenger on The Torn Identity article :D? --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 09:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Why do you change the colour of the Charmedones onfoboxes????Johny halliwell 21:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : He has made them a lot better. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:48, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I preffered the red infoboxes better! : Do you know if the wiki backround is gonna stay that way?That red/green colou I mean?Or is it just for the Christmas period?Johny halliwell 21:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I found this a minute ago and noticed you have the most edits on here xD Except for TheBook but he's now GlennVP so it doesnt count. xD It's here I'm 6th tho, ahaha x) Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 13:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : I am 3rd, well 2nd. About the christmas look yes it is just for the Christmas Theme. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC)